


Soulmates (Make Me Laugh)

by flickawhip



Series: LOLBit Imagines [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: LOLBit is a little troll, but you love them anyway.Part 2 of the request; soulmate au with Molten Freddy? if you don't take requests for him maybe Lolbit?
Relationships: LOLBit/Original Character(s), LOLBit/Reader
Series: LOLBit Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030815
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Soulmates (Make Me Laugh)

LOLBit likes to trick you. Of course. Still, you can’t help loving the trouble-making fox. Neither of you has really talked, usually it’s just you trying to fix the mess that LOLBit makes. LOLBit, it seems, wants you to pay them attention.

“LOBit you little git!”

This time you can’t help the words, smirking when the fox gasps then stares at you. 

“What? Something on my face?”

“Soulmate…”

LOLBit is staring at you. Still struck by the words you said. You glance at your wrist then sigh, rolling your eyes. 

“Of course I fell in love with a troll fox…”

“Hey, I didn’t wanna fall for a human night guard either…”

LOLBit protests. 

“But… you are cute…”

Despite yourself you can’t help laughing, leaning to the screen for a gentle kiss, gasping when the fox managed to lean out and kiss you, freed by the soulmate bond. 

LOLBit smirks, then settles into your lap, free of the screen, kissing you again.

“I could get used to this, soulmate… just never leave me.”

“I could never.”

LOLBit smiles at your words, stealing one more soft kiss. 

“Good.”


End file.
